Fight for this love
by Poemof
Summary: Hiccup is hot.Astrid noticed,all the girls noticed.Being with Hiccup feels like dreaming...but good fruit soon spoils...Astrid and Hiccup both realized that they have to fight for their lives. Surviving is the only way they can be together. AstridxHiccup
1. Sweet on you

**Chapter 1. Sweet on you**

**WARNING! This fanfic contains romance and fluffs, so be prepared! My first go at this sort of Fanfic, enjoy! I do not own HTTYD. **

Astrid lay on the table in her house. She was in deep thoughts.

Thanks to damned toothless, Hiccup is now the hottest, most attractive and most popular boy in the village. He beats the girl's drum heart. It's only been one year! But you can tell he changed a lot...

He's not scrawny anymore, he's growing. Puberty, maybe. Frequent training with toothless gained him a lot of muscle. Astrid can see muscle on his chest right under the fur coat.

She stares at him a lot recently, she just can't help it! Reason one because she's madly in love with Hiccup and they've been an item for two years. And secondly, he's just sooooo hot. But he's still the shy, caring Hiccup.

Astrid blushed when she think of the word. But soon after she frowned.

Hiccup is hot, that's true. But it's a disadvantage to Astrid.

All the girls in the village have proofed it. Hiccup is not doubt the most desirable boy in Berk. They take whatever chance they have to approach Hiccup to hook up with him. They watched him flying with toothless every day. Some girls even tried to bribe toothless to sneak into his room! Well, of course toothless didn't accept it, and the girls ended up very sadly.

And there's this Katelyn.

Astrid narrowed her eyes when she thought of her. Katelyn is pretty, but not as pretty as Astrid. She has curly bright red hair that make people stare, clear grey eyes and a nice figure. Katelyn is stunning. Katelyn thinks she will win over Astrid to get Hiccup…

BANG!

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted as someone kicked the door open. Astrid felt a cold rush of air. She was livid. Whoever dares to be so rude to her! She grabs her axe as she gets up and turns around.

"Mercy Astrid! Mercy! Don't kill me!" A tall figure dodged Astrid's axe and shouted in defeat.

Astrid looked at hiccup and blushed from being embarrassed. "Oops." She muttered. She peeked up to see hiccup's face and she blushed again. Why is she so shy now? She wasn't like this before. She asked herself.

Hiccup chuckled lightly and leaned his forehead to Astrid's. Astrid felt his strong, muscular arms circling around her waist.

"You wake now?" Hiccup asked. His beautiful green eyes stared at Astrid's own blue ones.

"Yeah."

Hiccup pressed his soft, warm lips to Astrid's. Astrid closed her eyes contently and enjoyed how good the kiss felt. Hiccups lips were very gentle against hers, Astrid kissed him back, snaking her arms around him.

But Hiccup soon parted his lips from hers, blushing. Astrid didn't get enough and she sighed in disappointment.

"Don't waste your time day dreaming, come on let's find the others. They're all waiting for you." Hiccup said as if he knew what she was thinking. "We've got heaps of time to do this later." He said jokingly.

Hiccup took her hand and leaded her outside. Astrid took a breath of the cold, fresh air thankfully as she stepped outside. It's good to get some fresh air when you stayed in the house for at least half day. She raised her head and looked at the sky where many Vikings were on their dragons.

This is Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few south degrees of freezing to death. But we have dragons as pets and life is exciting. The boys here are tough, strong and manly. But the girls, they try to steal your boyfriend. They show off their body and chase after nice-looking guys, like hiccup. They spy on him, and sometimes they even try to distract Astrid to spend time with Hiccup.

Astrid saw Katelyn and her friends walking towards them. Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand tighter; she could feel herself getting angrier. Hiccup looked down to her confused.

"Hiya, Hiccup. I was wondering…Can you teach me how to fly a dragon sometime?" Katelyn spoke as she shoot Hiccup an alluring smile. Hiccup just looked at Alicia with a blank face.

The two girls, Astrid and Katelyn stood face to face. They're all stunning. Astrid had more of a wild kind of beauty. And Katelyn is different, she's very elegant.

"Wow, the redhead asking for teaching. That's' new. " Astrid narrowed her eyes and spoke in a bitter tone. "And by the way, if you want teaching, find somebody else. Stay away from my boyfriend. He's MINE." Astrid hissed at Katelyn. Katelyn's friends all laughed dryly behind her, mocking Astrid's aggressive speech.

"Yeah yeah, like he ever said that he loved you. "Katelyn had her arms akimbo and talked back.

Astrid felt her heart stopped. It's true; Hiccup never said that he loved her.

"See ya around." Katelyn waved to Hiccup and walked away with her friends.

And before Astrid had time to talk back, Katelyn and her friends had left. Astrid shouted furiously and thrust her axe heavily to the ground. If Katelyn appear again, she swore she'd tear her apart. But what Katelyn said shocked her and she realized that Hiccup never said those three words to her.

She turned to look at hiccup and his face. Hiccup's face used to be so plain and no one noticed him.

But now, everything on his face is where they should be. His black, heavy eyebrows, his silky hair that's so different to most people's strawy hair, his gorgeous green eyes with thick eyelashes. Not to even mention his smooth, full lips that is always curved in a slight angle.

Suddenly Astrid nudged Hiccup in the arm. "Owwww! What was that for?" Hiccup winced and touched his arm, even though it didn't hurt a bit, Hiccup was much stronger than before.

"That's for staring at other girls." Astrid hissed. Then she pulled down his neck and kissed his lips. "And that's for everything else." She half opened her eyes and stared at his eyes dreamily. Hiccup smiled and took her hands again.

"Let's go and get to our friends. We just wasted the whole afternoon waiting for you." Hiccup released Astrid's hands and started running towards the cliffs, where there were many people practicing with their dragons.

"Hiccup! You little *(&(*)^&%^$%^#!" Astrid squeaked in anger and gritted her teeth. She stomped her foot on the ground and cursed. Hiccup is stronger and taller and he's real fast. With Hiccup being stronger, Astrid lost the joy of beating and teasing Him.

Astrid shook her head and smiled to herself and went after hiccup.

**Woot! Hiccup is the man. Oh yeah.**

**So, how was the story? Like it? Like it? Say yes! XD**

**If you want this story to be continued, please press the button below and write something.**

**I'll try to get the story updated as soon as I can.**


	2. Return of the hunters

**Chapter 2. Return of the hunters**

**Hey, I'm back. Some things to say:**

**This chapter is awesome!. **

**Ok, Ok! I'm not being serious! Moving on. **

**I decided to change the one shot episode into a multi-chaptered story. **

**Thanks to Cheryl Cole's 'Fight for this love', which inspired me of both the title and the plot of the story. You guys can listen to it when reading my story, it's a good song to match my story later on.**

**Please forgive me that I decided to add more than one OC's (other characters) into the story.**

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, ready your popcorns and iPods because the story is on!**

**

* * *

**

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the cliffs to find their friends, but they were blocked by a large group of people.

They were girls, heaps. . _And what the heck are they doing here?_

Astrid quickly took out her personal mini dictionary and flip to the **'G'** section in her dictionary; she read the tiny paragraph on the word:

* * *

**Girls **/g3:l/** -**_**Noun **__Plural form_

_**Definition:**__ Repulsive female creatures of the species human, who tend to make clearly identified screams when the males enter within their cavity._

_

* * *

_

She closed her personal dictionary and put it into her pocket. _Sometimes you just need a bit of learning._

The girls saw Hiccup and they instantly rushed over and circled him, Astrid was squished out violently.

Hiccup turned around and around and realized that he was trapped in a fan-girl cage. A million heads popped out of nowhere.

He tried to find a way out but the girls kept pulling forward.

"Hiccup!" A brunette shook her head to show him her beautiful chestnut hair, but Hiccup didn't care.

"Over here!" A _ms what's her face _waved her hands, but Hiccup didn't care.

"Hiccup! dance with me on the party tonight!" A red head squeaked, the freckles on her face danced with excitement, but Hiccup didn't care.

"HICCUP!" _And there's another girl._ Hiccup saw her body was shoved behind and soon another girl took her place. Hiccup didn't give a damn.

"Fly for us!" _And…another one. _

The girls kept pushing forward but nobody could the man of their dreams.

Hiccup's ears felt like bitches, high-pitched wooing soundwaves hit his eardrums like disastrous tsunami tides.

He felt like dying, not physically, but mentally.

His brain was slowly, but sadly, dying…

_Oh for the love of holy Odin someone please save this poor boy's brain!_

Astrid rolled her eyes. She squeezed into the crowd and grabbed Hiccup's limb accurately.

"SHUT UP!" Astrid shouted furiously in the centre of the crowd, this was her last stroke.

The girls soon paled and came quiet, because they'll be very miserable if they drove Astrid mad.

Her strategy had worked.

Hiccup sighed of relief. He tried to deal with all these attention and admiration, like not shy away when the girls got near him,but his effort didn't do any good,

he made it even worse: his fans were increasing every single day. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Well, the answer is easy;

Hiccup is the hottest guy in Berk. You gave away your privacy being a village celebrity.

Astrid and Hiccup managed to get away from the girls and walked further along the cliffs until they saw their friends.

"There you are!" Ruff pointed to the pair dramatically.

"We waited for you for the WHOLE after noon!" Tuff rolled his eyes and turned to push his twin sister.

Fishlegs and Snotlout just exchanged silly faces and raised their eyebrows.

Hiccup just gestured to Astrid, and managed to dodge the deadly blow from her.

Snotlout raised his eyebrows even higher and started waving them. "_ooh…You guys were busy weren't you?_"

Astrid simply shrugged and folded her arms. "Not me, HIM. He was too occupied counting his fans." She said sarcastically and gestured Hiccup, who scratched his head embarrassingly.

_Well, Astrid had to admit, she WAS jealous._

Snotlout pulled Hiccup over and whispered to him: "So _tell me Hiccup, what you guys did? Seriously, there must be something more!_"

Snotlout pat Hiccup heavily on the shoulder. "_Planning on a honey moon, a lone trip? Or another romantic flight?" _Said Snotlout shakily as he waved his hands around excitedly.

"I'm not up to that stage yet. Let's get back to training. Why are you so interested anyway? "

Hiccup chuckled and brushed snotlout's hands off his shoulders and walked closer to the cliffs. Leaving a Snotlout smiling slyly behind him.

Tuff nut pushed Snotlout, who managed to balance himself from Tuff nut's pushing.

"Yeah, BRO! why so interested? Being unsuccessful in your love life?" Said Tuffnut teasingly, his left hand pointing to Snotlout.

"And you BRO?You don't even have any! Do you ever talk to chicks? " Snotlout retorted, his voice rising higher.

"Wait for it, idiot. Someday…I… I mean soon I'll get a chick. I'm hotter than you BRO! It's true, get over it." Tuffnut replied him, accentuating the word 'bro'.

"Sure sure, prove it tonight BRO! If any girl would ever ask you to dance with her on the party tonight, Ill be _sooooooo_ shocked. " Snotlout twitched his lips and grimaced.

"Then let's see who finds the girl first BRO?" Tuff nut narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth like an angry dog and offered his hand to Snotlout.

The Vikings shook their hands.

"That's a deal between us BRO!" Snotlout nodded, agreeing with Tuff nut.

"I'm not afraid of you, BRO!" Tuff nut stood on his tiptoes to look taller and stared at Snotlout.

Astrid laughed loudly at the look on their face, thinking that she's so lucky to have friends around.

She watched as Ruffnut and Fishlegs joined the two boys and started laughing about something.

Then she turned over and saw Hiccup smiling at her, his chocolate-colored hair blown back by the cool sea breeze.

She walked over to Hiccup and grabbed his tunic. Hiccup looked down to her with a smile in his bright green eyes, his pink full lips split apart, inviting Astrid's lips silently.

Astrid understood his hint and pressed her lips boldly to his. Astrid closed her eyes and felt her heart pounding heavily against her chest. Hiccup's lips felt so good, Astrid couldn't help but fall for him. The kiss lasted for a long time before their lips parted.

While Astrid was kissing Hiccup, she heard the girls gasped in envy from far behind.

Astrid smiled in triumph, Hiccup belonged to her, always had been, always would be.

"Happy now?" Hiccup opened his eyes and asked her with a smirk, Astrid smiled back at him.

Astrid's arms are still on Hiccup's shoulders, feeling his strong, muscular build. Hiccup hugged her gently and Astrid buried her face in his chest.

_Guess that growing up was a good thing after all, time had changed Astrid as much as it changed Hiccup, Astrid's curves were slowly filling up and she was growing into a woman, it was natural. Though she never imagined the scrawny, awkward boy would grow into the handsome teenager right in front of her eyes._

_Not only his physical appearance changed, he improved physically too. Hiccup was getting better at fighting under her teaching: He could even duel her axe with bare hands! Last year Hiccup couldn't even lift a hammer. She was really glad that he improved and that he could now protect and fight for himself without her around helping. Hiccup had truly grown into a man…a man who she could love and count on…_

_But she did not love Hiccup because of his look and it was his courage and determination that moved her at the first place. She never regretted liking Hiccup; she would always stick with him, no matter how tough it is to do so. She knew that Hiccup liked her, but that was not enough…she wanted more_

And Hiccup felt the same way about her_. _

_He would always stand by her to support her, because he gained strength and he's strong enough to protect her, even though he knew that Astrid can totally protect herself. He wanted to say that he loved her, but it's too early because he's afraid that he would hurt her. But he really loved her, and nothing would tear him away from her. Nothing would split them apart…_

…_Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?..._

"AHEM!" A Ruff nut cleared her throat loudly. She tried to do it in a gentle way.

"Excuse me? Are you guys done yet? " A Snotlout made it very clear.

"kissing in public is restricted!" Fishlegs braved himself and shouted.

"Hey! Since when do **you** make the rules, Fishlegs?" Astrid raised her head from Hiccup's brace and retorted.

Fishleg's face turned so red, he looked like he had smudged ketchup on his face. It's definitely blushing, Astrid recognized that look: fishlegs had just jammed his tongue. Hiccup looked to Fishleg's sympathetically.

Snotlout turned to Ruff nut and whispered to her: "Do you think we need to un-jam his tongue?"

"Uh, no. Euhhhhhh, I don wanna touch his tongue. Why on earth do you think that we should do that?" Ruff nut grimaced. "Just leave it, he would get better as soon as he's got something' to say."

"Alright, alright! Let's get started. We've been taking too long." Hiccup finally clapped and said, letting go of Astrid.

Hiccup made a really loud whistle using his lips that echoed in the whole area. Hiccup focused his eyes in the sky, searching for toothless. The Vikings widened their eyes as they watched Hiccup whistle.

"Whoa, that is sick, hiccup. Seriously." Ruff yelled.

Hiccup turned his head and gave Ruff nut a smile.

A black dot appeared in the sky, and it got bigger and bigger. The pack recognized that it was toothless and the other dragons approaching the cliff. The great black dragon landed on the cliff next to hiccup. The other dragons landed on the cliffs too.

Toothless lowered his head and touched Hiccup gently on the cheeks. Hiccup stroked Toothless' head lightly.

"Hey, buddy, hows it goin?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless shook his head and widened his jaw to make a smile.

Hiccup climbed onto his back and secured the harness. Then he took off in a WHOOOOOOSH!

In the background, the girls screamed in amazement.

"Let's go guys!" Astrid yelled as she climbed on her Deadly Nadder and soon she took off from the cliff too.

The Thorston twins climbed onto their Zippelback and were arguing.

"Get your FAT BUTT off the left head." Tuff shouted, who was sitting on the same head with Ruff.

"But there's like two heads and you can sit on ANY!" Ruff smacked his helmet and tried to push him away.

"Don't sit on the this one, it's got a red spike on top of it. Girls don't like spikes." Tuff pointed to the big spike on the Zippelback's head where Ruff was sitting on. The Zippleback looked back at Tuff and growled like he was complaining.

"Oops, now that the red spike head is yours." Said Ruff as she kicked Tuff off the left head and took off.

"Ruff nut, I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Tuff nut almost fell off the dragon as it took off but he happened to grasp on the Zippleback's neck.

"Go ahead, asshole." Ruff nut turned back and stick out her tongue to Tuff nut.

"Put me down Ruff nut!" Tuff nut complained, his lower body dangling helplessly, still grabbing the dragon's neck.

"Buahaha, no! Not until you said sorry."

"I hate you." Tuff nut gritted his teeth.

The twin's conflicts were always endless, since it's a recurring issue, we would leave them for now. But surely Tuffnutt had to say sorry very quick, or he would fall of the dragon.

Mean while, fishlegs and Snotlout are having a race on dragons.

"Haha! You can't win me." Snotlout said to Fishlegs

"Yes I will, because my dragon has a fire power of 12 and speed 10 points. Plus dodge strength 8." Snotlout's tongue seemed o.k now.

"Would you quit that? You're distracting me here!" Snotlout almost fell off of his dragon when he yelled at Fishlegs.

"Haha! You're a loser snotlout!" Fishlegs laughed loudly in triumph.

The girls were watching the group training from below.

Hiccup and toothless were definitely the eye catcher. Hiccup performed a high-difficulty vertical dive and a deadly back flip. He howled in excitement which made toothless spin.

The girls squeaked in admiration and jumped around like stupid school girls.

Astrid turned her Nadder to Hiccup and tried to bang toothless to the side. But toothless seemed to sense her evil plan and flapped his wings to dodge Astrid's attack.

Hiccup gave Astrid a crooked smile. "You missed."

"You just think you're too pro for anyone aren't you?" Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…cuz you need much much more training."

Astrid sped up her dragon and started chasing Hiccup.

Dragon training, it was all about having fun and adrenalin. It's really good especially with all your friends around you. Hiccup's smile made her forget about the stupid girls.

After the training, the group headed back into the town. The village was more crowded than ever, because the winter hunters went back from Runi with their prey and fruits after a month long trip.

Runi was a big island North to Berk belonging to the Vikings; the whole island was covered with ancient forests and ruins that existed before the Vikings. The hunters had to go there once a year to hunt animals because Berk always had a food shortage in winter. Of course they wouldn't bring back their prey that they hunted a month ago back to the Berk, the hunters would only spent the last few days of the trip to hunt.

Their main purpose however, was to guard and protect the island that belong to the Vikings. Because out there, are the Gaul people, unfriendly neighbours of the Vikings…

Hiccup saw a large wooden ship approaching the port.

There were hunters, at least hundreds of them got down from the ships…

The big, bulky Vikings were wearing thick fur coats and they all had many animals hanging on their back…They were carrying blood stained axes and spears and they marched forward in heavy steps. Some were injured, they struggled as they walk. Some had bandages around their arms which was soaked with blood. Some Vikings were not as lucky; they got sharp spears stuck in their chest…

They were terrifying and they were hurt. They didn't look as happy as before, the atmosphere was really still. It seemed like they just got into a terrible fight…

**Hiccup's POV**

Me and Toothless parted with the others and headed back to the house. I opened the door and saw dad, who was surprisingly waiting for me, and he even cooked some fish for dinner.

"Hi dad, I'm back.I thought you were at the party." I said. "Good to know that we're having a dinner."

What I meant was that he never cooked, it was always me who did the job and waiting for him to come back.

I thought that he understood me one year ago but I was wrong. He rejected every one of my opinions;

he still didn't listen to me. Sadly, our relationship had just gone back to the start. Now he had put this 'Oh so perfect' face on again, he expected me to take his place as the clan chief, which I didn't want and didn't care about. I wanted my freedom, sometimes I wished he would just listen, but he only did like once. Why are we just so different? I'm tough and strong now but he was still not satisfied.

"Hiccup, don't forget about tonight. We have a party in the training hall to celebrate the return of the hunters. " Stoic grabbed a large chicken leg and gestured me to sit down.

"Can I please not go? I'm like the most useless Viking speaking of parties."

"It's a no. You're SEVENTEEN and you have to take responsibility as the Clan chief! Tonight you have to look after the party and make sure everything is ok." Stoic spoke with a serious tone.

_I'd just slap the table but I didn't, how many times did he repeated that? I knew my duties! It was always duty…responsibilities…blah blah blah._

I looked at my prosthesis, the cold metal stuck in my skin. Every time I had to dance with people on parties, my leg hurts. But I wouldn't dare tell him. A Viking is tough and he is expected to ignore pain.

"And mean while my job is to drink with the hunters."Stoic swallowed a mouthful of water from his mug and said.

"Right." I replied plainly. _'Fun fun.'_ I thought.

"…"

"I have to talk with you Hiccup, about Astrid." Stoic said hesitately, rubbing his bucket-sized hands.

I froze; I had a feeling that this IS NOT GOOD.

"You can't be with her son."

I felt annoyed for no reason and retorted him. "Why are you so sure? If you never be with her or even get to know her?"

"It's just…hmph…" Stoic sighed. He gave up faster than usual.

_Was he keeping some secrets from me that he didn't want to tell me? _

I ignored him and went upstairs to my room where Toothless was waiting for me.

He was lying by the fire having his nap, he heard me coming upstairs and opened his eyes.

'_Are you sure you're not coming tonight?'_ I looked at him and thought in my mind.

'_The party? No. way. Last year it bored the shit out of me.' _I heard toothless' sarcastic thoughts in my mind. '_Staying in the house is actually really nice; _

_I love the fire, much better than sleeping on grass or on stone floor. Lots of time for myself, not girls begging me to get into the house.'_

"_You still remembered it? That was like AGES ago._" I replied in my mind. I sat down beside him and held my chin with both hands.

'_Somethin' wrong? You can't hide THAT look on your face._' Toothless thought again.

'_My dad said that I can't be with Astrid. What's wrong with HIM?_'

'_Well, if he won't let you, you can always run away with me, Astrid and our friends right? The list is endless!'_

' _Hey, you know something' creepy?' _Toothless tried to make to happy.

'_Yeah?' _ I asked in my mind.

'_I can see into the future. I dreamed about you last night, you were drunk.' _Toothless blinked his bright green eyes thoughtfully.

'_Not funny. That's not seeing into the future, you predicted it.'_

'_Yeah, whatever. Yawwwwwnnn! ' _Toothless flapped his wings and yawned. '_Hmm, I'm off to bed. Be back soon. _

_Oh! And don't forget to bring back some mead chicken for me, I always wanted to taste some of those._'

'_Sure, I'll be back tonight, probably._'

'_And I'll be here, definitely._'

Toothless curled himself near the fire. He raised his head and observed me carefully.

'_Dude, cheer up. You looked like this._' Toothless thought coolly and copied my sad face.

I chuckled and went downstairs.

We left the house and walked out towards the dragon training hall.

The party would start soon.

**Next chapter quick glance:**

**Astrid's friends had done something that they really shouldn't…**

**Hiccup had a secret that only his friends knew …what was it?**

**A/N**

Noticed that I mentioned **Gaul** in my story?

It's an ancient name (that actually existed) for the French people and the land they conquered.

Not bad to learn some stuff.

**Finally I would like to thank:**

**Flowerstar**

**Bokchoy101**

**Takira S.**

**Kt2209**

**iwelcomeWishes**

**fay**

**For being my first readers and reviews! A BIG hug to all of you! **

**Thank you so so so much for reading my Fanfic!**


	3. The party

**Chapter 3. The party**

**Hey gaiz! Yes an update! Not much thing to say, just hope you enjoy. **

(*And btw, I might be updating later for the next chapter because I'm going on a tour. )

* * *

_**Astrid's POV**_

I sat on the table with my friends and ordered a cup of mead for myself. Snotlout and Tuffnut were talking about their bets.

Fishlegs was munching the bread he ordered. Ruffnut was also sitting next to me.

Tonight, the whole dragon training dining hall was turned into a bar. People were everywhere, they walked in and out of the hall.

I could smell the aroma of hot bread rushing out of the counter that supplied food and beverages.

I saw the hunters sitting on the centre table of the hall. Their wounds were already treated by the village doctor.

The hunters drank their mead slowly and their face emotionless. Strangely, they weren't as talkative as the other people on the party.

A number of tables were moved to make place for the dancing and celebrations. Some boys and girls were huddling in the corners laughing;

a group of girls were sitting on the tables chatting. The party hadn't officially started but it was loud enough.

Suddenly the people cheered.

Hiccup and Stoic walked into the hall.

They walked together as Clan chief and the future clan chief, one big and bulky, one handsome and muscular.

I heard the girls screaming as they walked near…now that's very disturbing.

My eyes followed them as they walked across the hall to the hunter's table. I got a pretty good view from here.

Stoic waved to the people and silenced them.

Stoic spoke, still standing: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I was proud to announce that our brave hunters have come back from the Runi Island!"

The Vikings cheered and banged their mugs on the table.

"We made great success in our hunting, and as you know, it is time to train some new hunters to pass down the tradition."

Stoic looked at Hiccup.

"Start from next week, selected teenagers will come and learn basic battling and hunting skills." Stoic said.

"Gobber and Hiccup will be responsible for the training. And finally, as a graduation test, the students will be sent off to Runi Island for a month.

And now, please forgive me that I took too long, let's start the party!"

The crowd cheered and spread across the room. The music started and people started dancing.

I turned to Ruffnut and said. "What's Hiccup doing there?"

"I heard that he's doing dragon training. All of us have to be here next week." Ruff nut answered me.

I'm actually looking forward to the training, because Hiccup will be there.

I saw Stoic and the hunters exchanged a complicated look. All of them, including Hiccup, stood up and left without other people noticing.

What's going on?

I was so bored. I knew that dancing with others would help, but I belonged to someone.

_Someone…_

Without him being here, I felt lonely. I missed him already.

I heard Tuff say something.

"Holy crap! Did you see that girl over there?" Tuff nut was really hyper and pointed his finger to a brunette sitting on the nearby table.

"Oh by Thor! I spy a hottie on the horizon!" Snotlout raised his voice, he put his hand on his forehead and pretended to look for something that was far away.

"Can't you guys shut up?" Ruff complained, because she was looking around, hunting for guys too.

The two boys ignored ruff.

Fishleg's very quite, his brain seemed to be in outer space.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tuff nut turned to look at Snotlout.

"I don't know whadaya thinking, but we're aiming the same target." Snotlout said.

The two boys stood up in simultaneously and walked to the brunette.

I looked in the direction they were walking. It was a pretty girl indeed, her long auburn hair dripped down on her shoulders like waterfall.

Her hair is beautiful, which reminded me that I never let my hair down before, maybe someday I will? I bet that I'll look better than her.

Snotlout leaned over to the brunette and flirted: "Hey…! Lovely lady! Wanna dance?"

The girl looked at Snotlout with her brown eyes and frowned: "You want my advice?"

Snotlout leaned heavily on the table. "Sure sure!"

"…Go away before I kick your ass."

Tuff pushed a snot to the side and said: "Step aside, lout. Let me show you what a real man can do." Tuff stood straighter and pushed his chest out.

But as soon as he stepped forward, he accidently smashed the food on the table onto the ground.

"…"

_Splash!Tinkle! CRASH!_

The girl's face went blank with the sound of dishes crushing on the floor. The dishes weren't destroyed but the food was ruined.

And soon after Tuffnut smashed the dishes, he fidgeted and stepped on the food.

Tuff nut turned his eyes down embarrassed and I saw a crimson flush spread up from under his shirt.

Fishlegs covered his mouth and gasped.

I held my breath, trying hard not to die laughing.

"Well done, Genius." Snotlout taunted.

"You! ..."

The girl widened her eyes in shock, her eyes ate Tuff nut with hate. Well, if it's possible, Tuffnut would be eaten for a thousand times.

she looked down to the squished food then up at Tuff nut.

She snapped up and clenched her fist.

She's going to punch him…

I saw the look on Tuff nut's face, it's like he's dying. I mean he was not afraid of girls like Ruff nut and they fought often. But this girl is different…

she was scary and threatening, just like me.

"Yay! I finally find someone who would do the job for me. " Ruff nut watched the drama and clapped sadistically .

"Never make a Viking girl mad." I said.

She was outraged by Tuffnut's immature behaviour.

The girl's fist was about to launch on his face.

Tuff nut closed his eyes in 'desperation'.

Her fist stopped in the middle of the air.

She grabbed Tuffnut's face and gave him a quick kiss.

Ruffnut and Snotlout's hung open.

Fishlegs covered his eyes with both hands, but I know he was still looking out from his hands.

_What the?_

The girl looked at Tuffnut and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Casey. What's yours?"

Tuff nut didn't realise what's going on.

"…my name? What's my name?" He answered shakily.

"Never mind."

Casey pulled Tuff nut's hand and soon they disappeared in the dance crowd.

Fishlegs took out his handkerchief to wipe his joyful tears.

Snotlout lowered his shoulders and walked back to the table. He jammed himself into the chair in defeat.

"Is that it? I thought she was going to punch him." Ruff nut said to Snotlout.

"That was a special case, reminding you that none of the ladies could resist me." Snotlout beamed with confidence and showed her his bulky bicep.

"You're a loser snotlout." Ruffnut leered into Snotlout.

"Shut your gob!" Snotlout smacked his hands on the table with great force. "Owwww…" He grimaced in pain and rubbed his hand.

"Buhahahahahahahahaha SNORT snort SSSSnnn Snort HH!" Ruff nut guffawed in a extremely irritating pitch.

"I said shut up!"

Snotlout held out his hands and yanked Ruffnut's hair.

"…" Ruff nut and Snotlout stopped their spam fight as soon as a Viking hunter approached our table.

"Fishlegs and snotlout, the chief wants you outside." The hunter said emotionlessly.

Snotlout and Fishlegs exchanged a glance and drew themselves up.

"Woah, what's going on?" I asked Ruffnut.

"I don't know."

I looked around.

The dance crowd was still there, mocking around.

I spot Tuffnut, who separated with Casey and left the hall.

Some other boys were called out too…

What's that?

Hiccup showed up in the hall again, but the other boys weren't back yet.

His appearance made girls scream as usual, but they didn't dare to come close to him. Hmm, seemed like the girls got a good memory.

The dance was still going however. And the party was as loud as ever. People were dancing here and there. Of course, nobody had noticed the absence of the boys.

Hiccup sat down on the table and moved closer to me.

Ruff nut herself turned away from our direction and she never found her nails so interesting.

"Hey." He pulled me closer to him and his lips brushed my cheek gently. "Sorry for taking so long." He whispered and sent me a beaming smile.

"If you are sorry, dance with me."

"Astrid…You know that I can't…" He sighed glumly.

I studied his stunning features.

They were not joyful. Hiccup's eyes were sad.

As soon as our eyes met, his sadness was replaced by a familiar goofy smile.

He thought he hid it well, he couldn't hide it from me. I knew him.

"What's wrong?" I circled my hands around his neck.

"Nothing." He measured his words with a teaspoon, escaping my questioning glaze.

"Hiccup, you can tell me anything. Don't lie to me."

Hiccup didn't say a word, he buried his head into my neck. He hugged me tight. His warm breathe tickled my neck lightly.

I felt lightheaded and I'm happy. Who would think that I'd end up with someone like him?

"Yo! Wake up lovebirds!~~" Someone shouted.

"Ewwww…I'm getting goosebumps!"

I looked up…Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuff nut were all back at the table. The other boys returned to the hall too.

Snotlout put a couple of mugs on the table. Tuff nut was carrying even more mugs, he managed to drop them on the table without spilling any of it.

"Let's drink." Tuff nut said.

Ruff nut rubbed her hands together evilly.

_BANG! _

We all held out our mugs and banged everyone else's.

* * *

…_.After half an hour…._

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut stopped drinking. In fact, there were watching someone drinking.

"Come on, Hiccup! I know you want some moar!" Ruff nut forced another mug into Hiccup's hand.

"No….No….No more…" Hiccup's voice sounded fuzzy, his handsome face turned pink.

"Take it!"

".Gulp." Hiccup took the cup and drank it.

"Good, good… that's my boy." Ruff patted Hiccup's head and made an evil look.

"Stop drinking Hiccup!" I shouted in his face.

Hiccup blinked, waiting for recognition to sink in.

"Can't you just stop intoxicating him?" I stopped Ruff to give Hiccup another mug. "He's drunk already. He drank like five mugs of mead…"

"Nope. Nothing could stop me." Ruff beamed at me.

SMACK!

I slapped her on the face.

"Ouch! I'm so hurt Astrid! Why did you DO THAT to your friend?" She made a sad look and rubbed the side of her face.

"Give that to me!" I tried to take the mug away from her but It was too late..Ruff nut gave it to Hiccup and he drank it.

* * *

…_After another half hour…_

I looked at a drunken Hiccup who lied on the table and a laughing Ruff who choked her self because she laughed too hard.

Now the party had ended and all the people were leaving. I was thinking to get some help from Stoic, who's not here.

I looked at this piece of meat on the table.

"Oh great, what am I going to do with this?" I said.

"Carry him home of course." Ruff nut said.

"Then what are you doing standing back there? Come here and help me!" I yelled at a dull tuff and snotlout, and a fishlegs.

"I thought you were strong enough Astrid, you used to carry three barrels with your arms!" Tuff nut pointed out.

"BUT HE'S WAY HEAVIER THAN THREE BARRELS!" I roared furiously.

Oh no no! no anger…I tried to control my temper by breathing deeply.

Hiccup didn't like crazy girls.

But nobody bothered to move. I clenched my fists, my knuckles cracked.

Tuff nut, Snotlout and fishlegs jumped.

"Look, Astrid…I have to go…back to the house and look after my nightmare…he's a bit sick today." Snotlout stuttered.

"Yeah me too, I've got to finish my research on gronckles." Fishlegs his eyes turned to the right.

"And me too! I've got to go with fishlegs because he promised me a sleepover." Afraid to be left out, Tuff nut bounced around and said. That was a really obvious one, because boys never have sleep overs.

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"so…later!" The three boys waved at us and zoomed out before I have time to kill them_._

Then there's only Ruff left. She sighed ruefully. I gestured her to help me carry Hiccup, She came over to my side unwillingly and we lifted Hiccup off the table. We each got hold of his arm and we carried him out of the hall, away from all the noise…

Hiccup was very drunk. He was half conscious and half asleep. I heard him murmuring something but it was too low for me to hear.

Now I can't see the hall anymore and all I could see was the road lit by torches in front of me. All I could hear was deep thumping sound of tides hitting the rocks.

It was perfect, tranquil, far away. It was just me, Ruff and of course, drunk Hiccup.

My arms lifted Hiccup's, dragging him forward.

"Ruff, what's wrong with them at the end of the party today? You know who I meant." I asked Ruff.

"What's wrong with them? Well I dunno. Didn't notice." Ruff answered me carelessly.

"They're acting really weird." I said, pulling up Hiccup once more.

"Hmm…" Ruff raised her eyebrows and her forehead creased.

" I'm sure they were scared of me. I was like so pissed off by them." I was glad that they were scared of me that time. _Rage is power_, that's what my dad told me.

"If I were you, I would slam a bucket right onto their face." Ruff smiled at me.

"That's old."

"Well, they are not actually scared of you that time. They're scared of Hiccup, I guess."

"No way. Tell me about it." I shook my head in disbelief.

Ruff looked up and tapped her chin. "Well…they said that Hiccup does weird stuff when he's drunk."

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"Well, what they said is bullshit." I said. "Look at him, he perfectly fine."

Ruff looked down at Hiccup, who was perfectly fine and asleep.

Ruff looked at me weirdly; a suspicious little half-smile curved her lips.

I crinkled my eyes.

* * *

We kept struggling with Hiccup's heavy weight until we arrived at the Haddock's house.

The wooden house was carved beautifully on the columns, I marvelled at how much effort had been put into carving the wood edges, even though they knew it would be burnt down again and again in the old days. It was really dark now but I could still make out the bold lines of the dragon patterns on the house.

I knocked on the door but there was no reply. I pushed the door open and stepped into the room; the fire was still burning in the pot.

"I hope that Stoic won't mind." I said.

We went upstairs and found toothless waiting beside Hiccup's bed.

Toothless curved his jaws when he saw us. He knew we entered the house, because he had perfect hearing.

Me and Ruff nut put Hiccup down on the bed.

"Hey toothless." I greeted him. I couldn't speak Dragonese like Hiccup yet but I could see the worry in his eyes. Toothless whimpered quietly and nudged Hiccup with his large head.

"Don't worry Toothless, he's only drunk." Ruff nut patted toothless.

"And whose fault is that?" I squinted my eyes.

She turned to me. "Well, my job is done here. Better be going. You stayin'?"

"Yeah, I have to look after him, you can go first." I answered.

"Ok then! Have fun~"Ruff winked at me slyly, she ran down stairs hurriedly and stormed out of the house.

I never knew what Ruff was thinking. I looked at Toothless, who got back to his spot and had felt asleep.

I sat down on Hiccup's bed and looked at Hiccup's Prosthesis. He's used to the metal now, but I could tell he's still hurt deep inside. Hiccup lost a leg that meant so much to him; he did so much for us…And he had to face the pain in his sleepless nights, alone. He was the hero, but who knew he needed someone to heal his wounds? He had too much responsibility on him…

I looked over to Toothless, who has got a new prosthesis placed on his tail.

At least toothless could fly by himself again. Hiccup and Gobber worked day and night in the past few months to make a prosthesis just to make Toothless fly again. Hiccup came up with the idea; they also made several prototypes before they finally made a successful prosthesis.

But Hiccup's leg will never be fixed. He couldn't walk without it… But I don't care that he lost a leg. I wouldn't dump him just because he lost a leg. I loved him for whom he was.

I grabbed a blanket and covered him. Luminous moonlight poured in from the window down to the floor. I drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly.

It's time to go, Hiccup needs rest. He's tired and he had to train all of us next week.

He got too much to carry on his shoulder.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

A strong force jerked me back to the bed.

I turned around.

My hand was grabbed by Hiccup.

My heartbeat stopped.

His gorgeous emerald eyes were looking at me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please answer the following multiple choice question:**

**Do you like the chapter and are you looking forward to the next?**

**I like it. Yes, looking forward to it.**

**I love it! Can't wait till the next chapter!**

**Please update soon! **

**Your answer_ (: D) **

**Hahaha! Just for fun!**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't write all the people who reviewed for the last chapter in, cuz I don't have enough space.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You gave me the motivation and courage to write on the story. **

**Thank you+ trillions of kisses to:**

**Flower star- For still reviewing my story.**

**Takira S- For providing me useful feedbacks.**

**Bokchoy101- For encouraging me.**

**And ofcourse:Muffins,Vatchel,Ezydisplay name**

**For reviewing! ^ ^**

**Please press the button below me and write something! **


	4. Our secrets

**Chapter 4**

**Our secrets**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I finally got back from my tour and managed to finish this chapter. **

**I drew a fan-art for the story and it's epic, make sure you go and check it out! (trust me! If you want to check that out, just go to my profile to my deviantart page. The art work should be there.)**

**Hiccup & Astrid won't do it yet, it's still too early. So don't worry!**

**The epic chapter continues on! Enjoy. **

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

…His emerald green eyes were staring at me…

"Hiccup." I struggled, trying to set my wrist free.

He didn't say anything, he was still. And darn…he was still looking at me.

Gosh…he is so hot…and it felt like dreaming when his beautiful eyes were looking at me…

Oh right! I think I already established that he has gorgeous eyes.

My heart was beating faster.

I fell heavily on his bed. Soon he was on top of me. He supported his body weight with two hands and looked down at me.

Is this going to happen? No…I'm not ready yet, it's too early for us. I mean, it's not the best time for this to happen because his drunk and the next morning he won't even remember it.

I don't want to do this.

I struggled to escape his brace, but damn…he's so strong. Since when did he become so fit…so muscular and…so hot?

Surely, I'm the lucky one. Hiccup chose me. A lot of girls in the village would love to have him. Don't be silly! Of course he chose me.

I looked up to him. Hiccup didn't say anything. His eyes were looking at me with a soft glow. His damned green eyes…no…I'm falling for him. It's just one night…

No! I can't, I'm so selfish! How could I say this…we're not a married couple…

My cheeks were burning, my heart is beating faster…

I bet his lips are lonely…Just one kiss?

But before I have time to kiss him, Hiccup leaned in so close that I could feel his burning heat.

He stared deeply Into my eyes.

We were so close…

I could see every freckle on his face and every single eyelash on his eyelids…

Then he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." He said.

I froze. I can't believe it, he said he loved me. He finally said the three words that I've been waiting for. A part of me wanted to say: "Love you too."

But I didn't. I just can't believe it, so many girls, he chose me.

I wanted to cry.

Hiccup was smiling at me, his expression was so cute that It made me cry.

Now I realized, I can't resist him, I'm madly in love with this man.

"I love you." He kissed my lips.

Maybe he is waiting for me to reply his words.

"I love you." He kissed me again.

He wouldn't let go.

"I love you." He said again.

Wait…hold on a minute…something feels wrong…

Why he couldn't stop saying I love you?

"I love you." His lips pressed on mine.

Oh my! I can't breathe! He's indeed a good kisser…why is he so pro at everything?

No, not now Hiccup! I'm trying to think.

Then I opened my eyes in horror. I remembered what Ruff said.

"Well…they said that Hiccup does weird stuff when he's drunk…they are not actually scared of you that time. They're scared of Hiccup, I guess."

And the suspicious reaction of the boys…

This is why he couldn't stop saying 'I love you', because he was drunk.

I'm gonna kill them after this. I gritted my teeth.

"Hiccup?" I touched his face and asked.

"I love you." Hiccup didn't answer my call.

Ok…How do I get out of here? Toothless help me! Obviously he can't hear my silent call.

"I love you." Hiccup said, his voice faded into a whisper.

What a relief. My whole body relaxed.

I need to get Outta here. Stoic would not be happy if he found me in the house, alone with Hiccup. I have this feeling that he didn't want us to be together.

* * *

I have a deep secret involving Hiccup. No one would have thought it; I had a crush on Hiccup for years.

When I was born, everybody hated me because I have ice blue eyes and nobody in the village have them. They called me the cursed, despiteful off spring. Everybody isolated me. That's all I can remember because somehow, I forget some of the important parts….

I live in the darkness for years. Then the light in my life appeared, the seven year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, a little boy with shiny green eyes and silky chestnut hair.

Gradually, people in the village forget about my so-called curse, I fit in.

He teached me to forgive and forget…and how to love a person.

Every girl in the village think his kinda cute. We were best friends until we were reached ten.

The village was raid by dragons and Stoic expected him to kill his first dragon just like all the other warriors did. But he didn't. He has a kind nature. No matter how hard Stoic tried to train him, he just wouldn't do it. He became the town screw-up. Stoic decided to lock him away.

That's when we separated, or separated by our parents. Stoic won't let put his son with a weak, cursed girl. Hiccup said no and Stoic was furious.

My mum told me that I need to be strong; I need to fight for myself. They put me in training. I trained, I cried, day and night. Because I can't be with Hiccup and I have to forget him. He was locked away because of me. I thought that was the last time I ever saw him.

By the time I reached my teenage period, I hid all my emotions. Then I met him again, in a dragon raid. He was still scrawny. I stared at him and he didn't look back. When he looked at me, I turned my eyes away. I need to forget him. He

I wanted to protect him. I yell at him, I tried to beat the rules to survival into his brain. I attacked him, trying to tell him that being weak is no good. I don't want him to think of me as the poor cursed girl.

But now…we're together. It's worthless to remember my dark memories.

It's just me and him, a once rejected girl and a boy with a warm, goofy smile.

This is my deepest and darkest secret…

Deep inside I was in love with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock long ago…

* * *

**A/N**

**Hmmm? Astrid's revelation for Hiccup?**

**Nice aye? Like this chapter? **

**Thanks to:**

**Ghasty, akirisan, meghan 0095, .4ever2010 and katie.**

**And so many other people!**

**For loving my story and the reviews! Blows kisses~~**

**I'm open to story ideas and brainstorms! If you have any ideas, PM me plz! I'm happy to hear from you!**

**If you like my story and you have something to say, press the button below me and write something! **


End file.
